Breakingmikey as "Jaycee" (Return to the Island)
14:23 Jaycee|BM ~breakingm@c-98-229-198-203.hsd1.ma.comcast.net has joined #lampshade 14:23 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Mike. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 14:23 Username: Breakingmikey 14:23 Character Audition for: Jaycee 14:23 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jaycee(Mike).png 14:23 In case if you ask. 14:24 <@TDIFan13> Great. 14:24 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? c: 14:24 How much time do I have? 14:24 <@TDIFan13> Like, 13 minutes. 14:24 <@TDIFan13> Ish. 14:24 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:24 Okay. Approved! 14:24 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:25 Nope, Jaycee is someone that accepts everyone for who they are, especially if she grew up overweight and no friends. 14:26 (should do that in character) 14:26 <@TDIFan13> Oh, I meant you in general, but that's good. 14:26 Ryan, you know that I have no problem with anyone. :p 14:26 Unless if it's with myself. :| 14:26 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:27 Depends on how Jaycee's storyline goes. If a relationship occurs, I'll go along with the plot, especially if it improves Jaycee's character. 14:27 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 14:28 Jaycee's label is the "Underachieving Fashion Diva", and her role is Comic Relief/Protagonist. 14:29 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Please begin. 14:29 Character13 has changed nick to Lindsay13 14:29 Hiii. 14:29 My name's Lindsay. 14:29 I'm your teammate! 14:29 Hai Lindsay! I'm Jaycee and for my audition, I'm going to do a makeover! :) 14:29 Audition? 14:29 Audition for what? o_o 14:30 Total Drama, of course. :) 14:30 Ohhh, I get it! 14:31 But Chris wanted me to tell YOU that you already made it onto the show! 14:31 And we're teammies! 14:31 The competition starts in eight days... 14:31 Or maybe it's weeks. 14:31 Really? I got on the show? 14:31 Years? No, can't be years... :s 14:31 Lindsay, we must be teammies. :( 14:31 ...how long is a year? 14:32 Uhhh, three hundred and sixteen days. 14:32 Duh. 14:32 Ohhh 14:32 Oh my gosh, can you make me over anyway? 14:32 It would be so fun! 14:33 Okay! Sit down first! 14:33 * Lindsay13 sits down. 14:33 Okay! 14:34 And I'm going to start with you to take off your headband and put on this purple headband! 14:34 Oh... 14:34 Uhhh, okay@! 14:35 And now I'm going to start your eyes! How's black mascara? :) 14:35 Black? 14:35 I always use blue... 14:35 I guess that's okay, too! 14:36 *adds black mascara* 14:36 And hows pink lipstick? :3 14:36 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. 14:36 <@TDIFan13> You may leave now. c: 14:37 Okay. 14:37 Jaycee|BM ~breakingm@c-98-229-198-203.hsd1.ma.comcast.net has left #lampshade [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions